


Miedo o hambre

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Needles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¡Yo no quiero que me saquen la sangre! ¡Tengo miedo! Mi papá me dijo que utilizan una aguja, y yo tengo mucho miedo.” se mordió un labio, los ojos húmedos, corriendo hacia Daiki y escondiéndose detrás de él. “Dai-chan, díselo tú también que no puedo.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Miedo o hambre

**Miedo o hambre**

Ryosuke siempre se divertía a la guardería. Cada mañana se despertaba temprano, y mientras desayunaba decía a su mamá lo que iba a hacer ese día.

Se divertía siempre, porque podía jugar con todos sus amigos y con Yuya-sensei.

Y después había a Dai-chan, que era su novio, y no podía no ser feliz de estar con él.

Excepto ese día.

El niño mayor lo esperaba como cada día frente al portón de la guarderia, y le sonrió cuando lo vio llegar.

“¡Hola, Ryo-chan!” le dijo, teniendo las manos a las cinchas de la mochila, esperando probablemente el solito beso en la mejilla que el menor le reservaba cada mañana.

Pero Ryosuke esa mañana parecía no tener esa intención, y siguió más allá del portón, después de haberle hecho una señal de saludo con la cabeza.

Daiki pareció preocupado por esa actitud tan inusual, y apresuró el paso para seguirlo, tomándole la mano.

“Ryo-chan, ¿Qué pasó?” preguntó, parándolo y echándole una mirada interrogativa, mientras el niño se encogía de hombros, todavía mirando el suelo.

Fue entonces que Takaki se fue a su encuentro, saludándolos con voz alegra.

“¡Buenos días, niños!” les dijo, agachándose y extendiendo la cara antes hacia Daiki, que no hesitó en besarle una mejilla, y luego hacia Ryosuke, que en cambio se quedó en su posición, sin reaccionar. “¿Ryo-chan?” preguntó el maestro, poniendo la mano bajo la cara del niño para hacérselo levantar.

Pero aún entonces, Ryosuke se quedó indiferente.

“Ni siquiera saludó a mí, Yuya-sensei. Creo que pasó algo terrible.” le explicó Daiki, luego se mordió un labio y se acercó a Yamada. “¿Tienes hambre, Ryo-chan? ¿Quieres mi merienda?”

Ryosuke levantó la mirada, esperanzado, pero antes que pudiera contestar Takaki sacudió la cabeza, tomándoles la mano y acompañándolos dentro.

“Lo siento niños, pero hoy ni desayuno ni comida hasta que no vamos del doctor. Os acordáis que llega el doctor para haceros las análisis, ¿verdad?” les dijo, luego se paró, como si tuvo una revelación improvisa, y se agachó hacia el menor. “¿Por esto estás tan triste, Ryo-chan? Entiendo que a los ojos de un niño parezca algo espantoso, pero te aseguro que...”

El niño lo miró con su aire triste, asintiendo firmemente e interrumpiéndolo.

“¡Yo no quiero que me saquen la sangre! ¡Tengo miedo! Mi papá me dijo que utilizan una aguja, y yo tengo mucho miedo.” se mordió un labio, los ojos húmedos, corriendo hacia Daiki y escondiéndose detrás de él. “Dai-chan, díselo tú también que no puedo.” murmuró, apretando las manos en el chaleco del mayor.

“Ryo-chan.” dijo Arioka, girándose para tratar de mirarlo, mientras Ryosuke se movía junto a él.

Daiki miró al maestro con aire sufrido, y él tomó un paso adelante y él lo recogió, apretándole las piernas y haciéndole mirar a su amigo. Lloraba, aun silenciosamente.

“Ryo-chan, yo también tengo que dejarme sacar la sangre. ¿Y sabes qué? Mi mamá en vez me dijo que no se siente nada. No tienes que llorar.” le explicó, tratando de ser tranquilizador, pero dada la expresión en la cara del niño no parecía haberlo llevado a cabo.

“¡Pero ni siquiera puedo comer! ¿Por qué no puedo comer? Tengo hambre y tengo miedo, no me gusta, ¡no quiero!” gritó todavía, escondiendo la cara contra el cuello de Takaki, que no pudo que apretarlo contra de sí, encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba a Daiki, haciéndole señales de entrar.

Ryosuke apretó los puños en el collar de la camisa del sensei, sollozando.

Estaba asustado, mucho.

Y Dai-chan ni siquiera podía darle un caramelo o un chocolate para consolarlo.

Estaba seguro que eso iba a ser el día más triste de toda su vida.

~

Cuando Ryosuke entró en el cuarto donde el doctor se estaba ocupando de las muestras, no faltó de poner su peor expresión.

Durante la mañana Takaki-sensei, sus amigos y Daiki habían seguido repitiéndole que no había nada de preocuparse, y que no iba a hacerle ni un daño, y aunque se hubiera tranquilizado un poco, todavía no estaba muriendo por hacerlo.

Después, para animarlo un poco, Daiki le había dicho que esa tarde iba a preguntar a su mamá si Ryosuke pudiera ir a jugar con él, y que por merienda iba a pedirle chocolates calientes.

A Ryo le gustaban los chocolates calientes de la madre de Dai-chan; siempre ponía encima migas de merengue cuando estaba allí por la merienda, y también dejaba que mojara galletas adentro.

Ese pensamiento lo alegraba un poco, pero por otra parte le hacía recordar cuanta hambre tuviera.

Saludó apenas el doctor, sentándose dócil en la sienta y extendiendo el brazo, tratando de esforzarse para no echarse a llorar.

“¿Tienes miedo?” preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa gentil, y Yamada no le contestó, sólo asintió y sonrojó, avergonzado. “¿Quieres que haga entrar tu sensei? ¿Sería mejor?”

El niño lo pensó un momento, levantando las cejas, luego sonrió tímidamente.

“¿Puedes entrar Dai-chan? Es mi novio, y es muy corajoso. Estoy seguro que si me sostiene la mano pues no voy a sentir nada.”

No entendió porque el doctor se echó a reír, pero fue feliz cuando lo vio salir del cuarto, volviendo unos segundos después seguido por Arioka.

“¡Dai-chan!” gritó Yamada, sonriéndole. “Dijo que puedes sostenerme la mano mientras me saca la sangre.” le comunicó, extendiendo de esa manera la mano hacia el menor, y el brazo de vuelta al doctor. “Ahora está bien, puede empezar señor.” le dijo en aire casi solemne, girándose hacia Daiki. “Dai-chan, ¿crees que tu mamá preparó galletas esta mañana? Me gustan las galletas que hizo la última vez, las con las gotas de chocolate. Son mis favoridas, ¿sabes? Tal vez, ya que esta mañana ni siquiera desayuné, si se lo digo, me dejará comes unos más. ¿Qué piensas?” habló rápido, tanto que se dio cuenta de la sonrisa del mayor sólo cuando se paró para tomar aliento. Estaba a punto de preguntarle porque riera, cuando oyó la voz del doctor.

“Vale, acabamos.” le dijo, quitándose los guantes y desarreglándole el pelo. “Puedes ir a comer ahora, si tienes hambre.” añadió con una sonrisa, mientras el niño lo miraba asombrado.

Bajó de la sienta, mirando el punto rojo que tenía en el brazo, saliéndose los ojos.

“¿Lo hizo ya? ¡No sentí nada!” exclamó, sorprendido, luego se apresuró a dejar el cuarto saludando rápido, como si tuviera miedo que quedándose allí el doctor pudiera decidir de hacerle daño como se había esperado.

“¿Viste, Ryo-chan? Te lo había dicho que no era nada.” le dijo Daiki en cuanto fueran afuera del cuarto, todavía sosteniéndole la mano.

El menor se encogió de hombros, mordisqueándose un labio.

“De verdad, sentí un poco de mal. Sólo que no quería hacer el miedoso enfrente al doctor.” mintió, tratando de poner un aire estoico. “Dai-chan, el año próximo, cuando tendrán que sacarnos de vuelta la sangre, ¿podemos ir en algún lugar y no llegar a la guardería? ¡Podemos hacer un viaje!” le propuso, sonriendo a esa posibilidad como si esa fuera ahora el punto focal, sino que saltar la muestra.

Daiki se echó a reír, asintiendo.

“¿Un viaje? ¿Y dónde quieres ir?”

“¡En McDonald’s!” contestó confiado el niño, antes de irse hacia el pasillo, arrastrándolo. “Daiki...” murmuró unos segundos después, parándose. “¿Por casualidad tienes caramelos?” preguntó, haciendo pucheros, sabiendo que el mayor no sabía negarle nada cuando lo hacía.

“Ryo-chan, estamos muy, muy cerca de la hora del almuerzo.” trató de protestar.

“Pero tengo muchísima hambre, ¡y no puedo resistir!”

El mayor suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y sacando un caramelo del bolsillo de su bata, dándoselo.

“Toma. Pero sólo esto. Y luego...” le sonrió. “Si comes esto no sé si mi mamá va a darte más galletas que el usual, ¿sabes?” se burló de él, sonriendo aún más cuando vio la expresión asombrada en la cara de menor.

“Pero tú no vas a decírselo, ¿verdad, Dai-chan? Sabes, esas son mis galletas favoridas, ¡quiero muchísimos!” protestó, temiendo por el destino de su merienda.

Daiki quería seguir burlándose de él de esa manera, pero no tuvo el corazón y asintió, acariciándole el pelo.

“Puedes tener todas las galletas que quieres, Ryo-chan.” lo tranquilizó, y sólo entonces el niño devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a caminar, con aire soñador.

La muestra de sangre estaba olvidada ya.

Ahora tenía su caramelo, dentro de poco iba a almorzar y por merienda iba a comer las galletas de la mamá de Daiki.

Y el año siguiente iban a hacer un viaje en McDonald’s, y a él le gustaba mucho el McDonald’s, especialmente cuando iba con Dai-chan.

Suspiró.

Al final, ese día no había sido nada malo.


End file.
